The Young Man
by spok4
Summary: The main character is a unknown character only stated once or twice so I thought I would tell his story. This story is based on the Inheritance Cycle Including Eragon, Eldest, and Brsinger.


**Disclaimer**: Don't Own The Inheritance Cycle. This is just for Fun and Free.

Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story. This is for Entertainment Only.

**Chapter One: The Golden Flower**

The night was calm and the skies clear as a lone figure made his way across the plains in no real particular direction. He was tired and hungry and his cloths where worn. He has been on the move ever since he escaped from the accursed place.

About a month ago the young man was being dragged along the road being brought before the great towers of Helgrind. He knew plain well what happened to any slaves that were brought to the temple, they were never seen again.

The guard that was dragging him pulled him up to a stone altar at the foot hills of Helgrind. 'Now what' thought the young man as the guard glared at him.

"Get a good look at it because it's the last thing you will ever see" said the guard as he chained the young man to the stone.

"You can't leave me like this" screamed the young man as the guard turned to leave.

"O yes I can, and Yes I will" spat the Guard as he kicked the young man in the side "Well, Goodnight Neil".

The guard faded into the distance laughing as Neil stared up at the ammonias sight in front of him.

Neil stumbled over some brush as his mind recovered from reliving that horrible night. He caught his balance and just stood there staring up at the stares as his mid raced once again to that dreadful night.

Neil struggled with the chains trying with all his might to release his hand but to no success.

A single tear escaped from Neil's right eye as he realized that he was going to die and there was no one that was going to help him.

The night was still and quite till Neil herd a series of clicks and pops coming from the direction of the Temple. Neil raised his head but felt despair as all the joy that he had left was sapped from his body and he was just left there staring and trembling as two cloaked figures made their way towered him.

Neil shuttered as he continued to walk in a trance "Get your mind back into the preset" he said aloud to no one in particular.

Neil continued own in his starved state till he steeped into a pile of soot that has been spread around by the wind. He looked down at his bare feet and could see the black powder all over his foot with the light of the moon. He also noticed that there was two logs positioned on opposite sides of the sooty pile.

"Someone had a camp fire here and it has been a while" speaking to himself as he took a seat at one of the logs.

Neil looked up at the two figures feeling totally drained and helpless. They moved closer as one of them stretched out a gnarled hand holding a dagger. Neil looked at the dagger 'That is a nice dagger' he thought to himself stupidly.

The creature pointed the dagger at Neil and started clicking and tea pot whistling again.

Neil's thoughts started becoming clearer as the wind around him started to stir and he felt it before he heard it "Thud"

Neil came back to himself and looked over at the log in front of him and wondered who was here last. Was it the Varden or slavers or even some of the Vile Kings servants? He started feeling around on the ground looking for something he can burn and fatigue slowly drained his energy.

"Thud" Neil heard it louder this time "Thud" the air was clearer now "Thud" he could see the two creatures now as there hoods was blown off. They where ugly bird looking creatures in human form. Neil could fill nauseated as he stared up at them.

"Thud" but then suddenly a large creature soared over head causing the trees to sway back and forth. He looked up and a great thundering boom came over his head.

"Come Now" a loud voice thundered over head yes he could see it, a large crimson dragon soared up towered the Top most tower of the dark temple.

Neil came to himself not feeling anything on the ground around himself 'First a Blue Sapphire dragon then a Crimson red dragon' he thought to himself 'if I was not scared out of my mind I might have felt blessed to see two dragons in one year so long after the fall.' Neil felt his eyes closing.

Neil looked on as the two creatures turned and made their ways back to the tower. They mounted two large creatures that could be described as large starved hairless dogs with beaks and wings. He was terrified as the two creatures spread their wings and took off in flight. He looked down and saw that the alter had been shattered from the force of the dragons wings.

Neil stumbled up and pilled his chains out of the ruble and started walking south away from the tower not knowing where he was going.

Neil shook his head 'These memories just keep haunting me, and what I wouldn't give for a rat or snake right about now. Meat is meat' he thought to himself and conciseness faded from him.

As he fainted and fell to the ground his eye fell pone a single item, and with the last bit of energy he had he reached for it then all went black.

Neil laid spread out on the ground with one hand wrapped around a single flower that looked like it was made from gold and gems but it had to be just in his head.

I hope it was a entertaining read. Neil is not a character I made up and added myself. He is an unknown character talked about in the Book Eldest and if I continue this story that will be made more clear.


End file.
